shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Crown
Crown was the first world, the glittering jewel at the center of Creation surrounded by the Sea of Chaos. It was here that the first Gods woke into consciousness. Crown was ultimately ruined in a conflict known as the Feud. This conflict began when Alvis from the Clan of the Merry Dwarves of Mirth visited his friend Nox to secure his daughter Deva as a wife. However the negotiations didn’t go well and Alvis decided to just kidnap her. However she had been taught the Killing Arts by her father and she slew Alvis when he tried to take her. This act enraged Alvis’s 66 brothers who attacked Nox’s house, killing him and destroying everything he owned. Deva fled to another friend of her father’s called Brackish Khan of the Beast Clan and begged for vengeance. Brackish Khan took up her cause against the Dwarves and before long all the God Clans were picking sides. Before the conflict could get any worse, Deva and Andvari, the powerful leader of the Dwarf Clan were brought before the wise Bahamut to see if their conflict could be mediated to prevent any further bloodshed. However, by now both sides were inconsolable. Deva wanted blood for her slain father while the Dwarves wanted Deva to give her life for killing Alvis. Unable to reconcile, both sides and the Clans that allied with them went to war with one another. Those that were neutral attempted to stay out of the war and when that seemed no longer possible, they abandoned Crown for one of the new Worlds that the Shapers were creating out in the Sea of Chaos. The Feud left the surface of Crown devastated forcing the Gods to evacuate the Crystal World. As Penance for the War that they caused, Deva and Andvari were sacrificed by their departing brethren, the energy released by their deaths creating a barrier around Crown which was meant to forever bar the Gods from returning. Following the War at the Dawn, Crown was rediscovered by the Dragon God Adam. He brought the survivors of extinct God Clans and shattered Worlds there where they built the city of Sanctuary. Sanctuary would float above the world and be a port of call for other dispossessed Gods and provide a safe meeting place for the God Kings of the 9 Worlds to arbitrate their disagreements. The decision to allow the 9 God Kings access to Sanctuary was not taken lightly by the survivors. It was initially feared that the God Kings would war with eachother for control of their original home, but none were ever interested in it. To the gods of the 9 Worlds, Crown is a broken heirloom with nothing but hollow sentiment. There is no power there for the God Kings to lust after. Clans of Crown The Gods who woke on Crown were divided into numerous Clans. Below is a list of the most notable of them. Shivan Dragons of Light Lead by the Platinum Sage Bahamut, the Shivan Dragons of Light were among the wisest and most powerful Gods of Crown. Because of his reputation as an arbitrator, Bahamut was approached by the aggrieved parties following the death of Alvis. When the parties refused to abide by Bahamut's ruling the Feud was set off, and in disgust the Dragons left Crown, claiming the World which they named Shiva. Blessed Seers of Time The Seers were sought out by their brethren on Crown as Oracles. Merry Dwarves of Mirth The Dwarf Gods lived in the Crystal Mountains of Crown and were known for their pursuit of joy. They were lead by the Drunken King Andvari. When his little brother Alvis went to the House of Nox to seek his daughter Deva as a bride. She refused, and when Alvis tried to kidnap her and she successfully killed him. This sparked off the Feud, which would envelop the whole of Crown. Learned Shapers of Void The Shapers were the ultimate pursuers of knowledge and were responsible for much of the high technology used by the Gods. During the Feud, they were approached by both sides who challenged them to create weapons for them which they did to see if the could. The Shapers were also the creators of the process by which the 9 Worlds were brought into existence. Dragon Goddess Lilith tended to hang around the Shapers and learned the Arts of Making from them. She was actually the one who created the massive Colossi whose husks litter modern Crown. Proud Beasts of Valor The Beasts were one of the strongest Clans on Crown ruled by the Turtle King Brackish Khan. When Nox was killed by the Dwarf Clan, Deva fled to Brackish Khan for help. They supported her during the conflict with Brackish Khan single handedly battling the Dwarf Chief Andvari on several occasions. The Feud ended up claiming his life however, and his successor decided to withdraw the Beasts from any further fighting. After the Feud the Beasts ended up settling in the World of Guardia and their current God King is Ragna Khan. Noble Titans of Might The Titans were one of the more active Clans during the Feud, and afterwards left Crown for the World of Neon. The current most powerful of the Titans is the Highmother Augusta. Enlightened Elohim of Heart The Elohim left Crown early during the Feud and settled the World known as Zion. Finding themselves having trouble dealing with the Devils invading there they merged together into the Super God Lord Zeal and created the Angels. Sacred Phoenix of Flame The Phoenix were staunch supporters of Deva during the Feud, having found the destruction of Nox's household deplorable. After the Feud the Phoenix Clan took over the World of Ember. Hidden Djinn of Wisdom After the Feud the Djinn settled the world of Irem and are lead by their God King Ramuh. Mad Minstrels of Doom Regarded at the time as the cleverest Gods of Crown, the Minstrels were nonetheless avoided by their brethren because of their seeming insanity. Upon their awakening, the members of this Clan looked out into the Sea of Chaos which drove them mad. They are occasionally accused of having orchestrated events for the Feud to occur for their own amusement. According to records left behind by the Minstrels that would be found by the Dragon God Adam, they instigated the Feud at the behest of the Woman Clothed In The Sun who wanted to force the Gods to leave Crown and create the Universes out of Chaos. Because many blamed them for being behind the Feud, they were hunted down and exterminated by both sides. In the end there were only 6 survivors, and these ended up sacrificing themselves to fuse with the warrior god, Swift who would go on to found the Clown Gods. Sanctuary After the War at the Dawn, Crown was rediscovered by the Dragon God Adam. Guiding the survivors of the shattered Clans there, he oversaw the construction of Sanctuary which he hoped would be a common safe-haven for all Gods, and act as a neutral ground for those Clans who now ruled the 9 Worlds. Created using Holy Architecture, the city floats above the ruins of Crown and is far larger than its outside appearance would suggest. There are also signs the Sanctuary is able to rearrange itself as to the whims of its residents. The City is arranged in concentric Rings which issue forth from a central complex. The core of Sanctuary has a number of important structures, particularly the Grand Forum from which the city is governed. Representatives of the various Rings meet there to discuss issues in the running of the city. Sessions are lead by a magistrate who also will mediate meetings of the 9 God Kings. Owing to their august station, each of the God Kings has a palace on one of the city's outer rings. Also found in the Central Core is the Holy Archives. From Crown all that occurs in the 9 Worlds can be seen and recorded. All that is, was, or ever will be or can be known is recorded there. However, given the ever shifting nature of the Archives it is difficult to find exactly what one is looking for and even if it is found the books occasionally are rewritten as they're being read. The Archives are maintained by an ancient and mysterious God known only as the Librarian. Trivia - A sacred figure among the Gods was the Woman Clothed in the Sun, who would appear to them in visions and advise them on what they should do. Unbeknownst to the Gods, the Woman Clothed in the Sun was actually the Goddess Lucifer who would communicate with them from her own collapsing timeline. - The path to Crown would be rediscovered by the God Adam. He would later guide the shattered remains of other Clans who'd lost their brethren in the War at the Dawn. Those who failed to gain a foothold in one of the 9 Worlds would make a new home in their graveyard of a homeworld. - Every few millennia, Sanctuary would play host to a Meeting of the God Kings, when the rulers of the 9 Worlds would convene to discuss issues and attempt to peacefully resolve conflicts with one another. However, since most of the God Kings did not care about any realm beyond the one they ruled, it was very rare for all 9 to appear. Despite being recognized as a God King, Michael had no interest in the affairs of the other Worlds and frequently sent Gabriel as his representative. During his reign Crash regarded the other God Kings with disdain and thought Sanctuary was a dump, so he almost never showed up to these meetings. Because of his status as the strongest of the God Kings and temperamental nature, most of the others were happy that he opted not to attend.